


Welcome Home

by happy_lil_gay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fem!Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Fem!Characters, Fem!Thomas Jefferson, Modern verse, Smut, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_lil_gay/pseuds/happy_lil_gay
Summary: Alexandria has been pining over Tamika for nearly a year while she has been off at France. Finally, these two women reunite





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a weird impromptu thing that I decided to do when I was procrastinating and noticed I had no wlw fics on here. So, I hope y'all like this! I enjoyed writing it a lot.

Alexandria’s heart was pounding as she reclined back on the bed her lover attacking her throat with kisses, leaving marks that would last for days, claiming her once again after being gone for so long. Gentle fingertips traced down Tamika’s bare back while a desperate “Please,” slipped from the Islander’s lips.

“What’s the matter Alex? Come on, tell me what you want,” She whispered pulling away sliding her hand down the other woman’s torso to tease her.

“You, please, I want you,” She breathed spreading her legs wider for the other pulling her into a heated kiss feeling the Southerner grinning against the kiss her touches sliding over the outside of her thighs and lowering her mouth to Alexandria’s collarbone biting down softly making the woman under her let out a whimper.

Back to teasing kisses along her skin taking her time to feel Hamilton’s heartbeat under her lips “Beg, princess,” Tamika urged catching one of her nipples between her teeth causing the Islander to arch her back fingers tightening around her hair and she pulled back a bit. “Easy Alex, remember what happens to bad girls who fuck with my hair,” There was an audible hitch in her breath as Tamika slipped lower pressing kisses over her tummy, “I thought I told you to beg”

Another whine slipped from Alexandria loosening her grip slightly “Please, Tamika, I need something, anything, I waited like-” A harsh slap came to her thigh echoing through the room accompanied with a moan.

Jefferson pulled back despite how Alexandria tried to keep her close “You waited while I was in France?” She asked causing Hamilton to look up at her with a look that could only be described as a deer caught in headlights “I know what a whore you are princess,” Tamika hastily removed Alexandria’s underwear holding her thighs open “You couldn’t keep these pretty legs closed for a week let alone a year,” Again Tamika let a harsh slap fall to her lover’s thighs and watched her expression change.

“Tamika, I-” Alexandria was cut off by a harsh bite to her inner thigh.

“Who’s are you?”

She could feel Tamika’s breath ghosting over her womanhood knowing better than to try to tug her girlfriend’s head forward “Yours” Alexandria whispered her breath rattling heavily in her chest. Tamika’s tongue dragged in between her labia before flicking it over her clit causing Alexandria’s back to arch “More, please baby I need it,”

“You’re gonna have to be louder than that, I missed when you would scream for me,” Her lips sucked gently on the Islander’s clit causing her to cry out her head dropping back onto the pillows. Tamika’s finger teased her entrance causing Hamilton to gasp feeling her pulse around her finger and pulled away taking in a sharp breath “Oh princess, you’re so wet for me aren’t you?” A question to which Alexandria only nodded propping herself up on her elbows to watch what the other woman was doing “Tell me what you want,”

“Your fingers, please, please, please,” She begged feeling Tamika brush over her hole with one finger and leaning down to flick her tongue over her clit as two fingers pushed in “Oh my god, yes, please, more,”

Tamika laughed softly sending a chill up her girlfriend’s spine “You really are a whore,” She mused pulling her fingers out to the tips before pushing them back in. This went on for a while listening to Alexandria’s soft pants and pleas before crooking her fingers a certain way hearing the way she cried out. Carefully she caught the islander’s clit between her teeth before sucking roughly moving her fingers so they continue to brush the right place adoring her partner’s reaction. 

“God I missed this,” Jefferson breathed panting softly as she moved her finger’s listening to Alexandria moan “I missed my little slut falling apart on my finger’s, proving how good she can be for me,” Hamilton shifted her hips a bit tugging Tamika back to her clit by her hair.

Alexandria’s heart was pounding, the other woman’s words were distant in her ear by the hushed tones of Tamika’s voice along with her ministrations had her being pushed desperately towards her climax “Tamika, just like that,” Her head dropped back onto the pillow as she felt her orgasm wrap around her, her back arching as she cried out.

There were a few more curls of her fingers and sucking slightly rougher at the bundle of nerves before the southerner pulled away and pressed her lips to Alex’s. “Such a good girl for me Alexandria, such a good girl,” She whispered planting more kisses to her lover’s skin able to taste the salt of her sweat.

Hamilton could only nod in response too breathless to give a verbal answer which made Jefferson smile. While Tamika leaned back on her heels leaning back to shimmy off her panties slowly making the other woman sat up in an attempt to move toward her. However, the woman just pushed her lover back onto the bed.

“You wanna get me off, Hamilton?” A question that was answered with an eager nod “Then say it, princess,”

“Please, Tammy, let me taste you, let me get you off, please,” She whispered in a voice that walked a fine line between begging and heart broken.

For a moment Tamika just stared lost in the passion that resided behind the other woman’s eyes, there was a need there, perhaps to please, perhaps to be the good girl that she was being praised for being. Who knew? Jefferson didn’t but she intended of taking advantage of it.

She adjusted herself so she had a leg on either side of her lover’s head and that was apparently all Alex needed. Slender arms wrapped around her legs and the woman’s mouth went to work making Tamika hiss softly at the feeling “Fuck baby girl, I forgot how good you were with your mouth,” The southerner praised looking up at the ceiling and let her hands rest against the headboard toes curling at the feeling.

Alexandria’s eyes slipped shut as she went to work doing not caring about what the scene looked like, just wanted to taste, hear, feel. For months she’d been imaging this scene coming to life to have her love moaning her name so sweetly making her feel powerful though it was clear who was truly in control.

It didn’t take long until Tamika reached her peak throwing her head back and letting the other woman lick her through it until she couldn’t take it whispering words of praise as she climbed off and pulled Hamilton into her arms. Who took the opportunity to wrap one leg between the Southerner's keeping them closely intertwined.

“You did so well princess,” She praised kissing over a mark she had left on Alex’s shoulder and pulled up their blanket.

“I missed this Tammy,” More kisses were peppered to her face before she nuzzled into Tamika’s shoulder with a soft yawn. Her girlfriend’s fingers skirted up and down the Islander’s back humming in agreement. The movements eventually slowed to a stop and Alexandria realized Tamika had fallen asleep. Smiling fondly she pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Tamika’s mouth and rested her head over the woman’s heart allowing the steady beat to help her drift off to sleep.


End file.
